Mobility services are a set of value added services that leverage a unified network infrastructure. Mobility services may include, but are not limited to, location tracking, voice handoff between different mobile networks and passive RFID (radio frequency identification location tracking). In small, simple networks, mobility services can be provided by a single device, which can be a standalone device or a device, such as an access point (AP) controller, router, etc. that is configured to also provide mobility services. However in larger networks, mobility services may be provided by several devices and/or co-located within several infrastructure nodes, which can make determining the appropriate device handling a mobility service problematic. For example, a plurality of backend servers can be employed for providing services such as asset tracking, voice routing and call handoff. A mobility service engine (MSE) provides a unified Application Programming Interface (API) to applications and servers providing services. The MSE also provide a unified protocol for applications and servers communicating with devices and controllers. A single MSE may provide multiple mobility services.